The Bridegroom
by samuraistar
Summary: Robin's true feelings for Star are put to the test as he fights an evil nobleman from Tamaran looking to kidnap her.
1. The Fallen Messenger

Teen Titans  
The Angela Chronicles  
The Bridegroom  
  
Chapter 1: The Fallen Messenger  
  
The sun was half way set on the Titans Tower. The breeze was blowing, and a beautiful alien girl was floating in the air, breathing in the sunshine. Her green eyes softly lit up as she saw the evening star appear in the orange sky. This girl was Starfire. "Hey, Star! " called her best friend, Robin. She flew back to the roof and stood next to him, still watching the sun set. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "I was enjoying the serene beauty of your earthly sunset" she answered. "Do you like it so far?" he asked. "Mm-hmm" she nodded, still watching the sunset. "On my planet" she said, "our skies turn purple at sunset. I do love your sunsets, though" she added, "they are beautiful". Looking at her, but not quite turning his head all the way, Robin thought, 'They're not the only thing.' Suddenly, Star said, "What is that?" Looking ahead, Robin saw a bright light in the middle of the sun, flying towards them! About 5 seconds after they saw it, it collided with Star fire, and two girls fell onto the floor of the roof. "Star fire!" Robin ran to her side, helping her sit up. Other than her head hurting, she was fine; so was the other girl, who was dressed like Star fire, only her outfit was a soft light blue; she had long, fluffy blonde hair (kind of like Mai on Yu-Gi-Oh!) blue eyes, and was the same age as Star and Robin. "Ooh..." she moaned about her head. Suddenly, she gasped, "STAR FIRE? IS THAT YOU?" Star's eyes flew open, and she, too, gasped, "SUN WATER!" All of a sudden, both feeling just fine now, the two girls screamed and hugged. After introducing Robin, Star fire asked Sun water "Tell me, dear friend, what brings you to Earth?" With sudden fear in her eyes, and urgency in her voice, Sun water clutched Star's arm and said, frightfully, "Star...he's coming". Confused, Star asked, "Who?" Sun water answered, "My twin brother, Skye water!" Gasping in terror, Star said, "What do you mean he's coming?" "I mean" Sun said, "He's coming here to Earth!"  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Two, y'all! 


	2. Plots and Explanations

Chapter 2: Plots and Explanations  
  
"Uh, Star?" Robin interjected, "Who is Skye water?" He was not only confused, but he was also worried about his best friend. Whoever this guy was, he was obviously someone Star was scared of. "Take me inside" Sunny said, "All will be explained". Inside, a few minutes later, Sun water finished off the herbal tea Raven had shared with her. They were all sitting around the kitchen counter. Introductions had already been made, so Sun water knew everyone now. "Thank you, Raven" she said, "I find tea to be very soothing. It calms my nerves". "Works every time" replied Raven, "but tell us why you're here. What's going on?" Taking a deep breath before speaking, Sun water paused. "Okay" she began, "I have been flying for hours and hours. I came straight from Tamaran. I knew where you were, Star, because of all your transmissions, so I flew straight to Earth. I have a twin brother named Skye water. He's had...well...certain intimate feelings about Star fire ever since we were small" she said, blushing. Star blushed, too, and didn't look at Robin. "Anyway" Sunny went on, "Once we came of age for courtship, Skye started to pursue Star with everything he could think of. He asked her out, she refused, he asked her out again, she refused again, and so on. He was very persistent, but Star fire wasn't interested in courtship yet. My twin, at the time, was apprentice to a rich nobleman on our planet with a handsome salary. He would buy her things, try to impress her with his job, but nothing he tried worked. My brother doesn't handle rejection very well, and he believes, because he's rich, that he can do whatever he wants and take whatever he wants...by any means necessary!" Sun water was scared now, but so was Star fire. Robin disliked Sun's brother every minute. Sun shut her eyes tight, and continued, "It was only 12 Earth hours ago that I was visiting my twin at his master's house. As I was turning the corner while leaving, I heard him talking in secret with his friend. They were talking about a departure and" she said the next line quickly, "a plan to capture Star fire and illegally marry her!" She put her hands in her face so she wouldn't have to see their faces. "WHAT?" yelled Robin. "No way!" yelled Cyborg. "I don't believe it!" shouted Beast Boy, "Who would want to marry Star fire, anyway?" at which he was punched down on his head by Cyborg (that can really hurt, mind you) and Raven. Raven calmly (in a ticked off sort of voice) said, "Obviously, HE would", and Beast Boy sat there, holding his head, crying the squiggly Anime tear- streams. "As I was saying" continued Sun water, "I didn't know who he was talking about at first; but then I heard him say 'Star fire will be mine'. I started to get scared, but I stayed and listened. 'I will go to Earth', he said, 'and I will bring Star home, whether she will come willingly or not. I will knock her out and drag her by her hair all the way if I have to. Any friends she has found will feel my wrath. Any love she has found'" her voice trembled, and she started to cry "'will die under my star beams! None shall have her, save me alone. If she has found love'" she was staring into space, slightly huddled over now, "'he will no doubt make a foolish attempt to defend her against me. He will face me in combat, and I will eliminate him. She will mourn for him, no doubt, but I will wrench him from her grasp; I will tear him from her heart. He will lie there, dead in the despairing knowledge that he has lost. I don't care if she will come or not'" she finished, "'One way or another, Star fire will be my bride'". She closed her eyes and said, "After that, I decided I'd heard enough. So great was my fear; fear at my brother's madness, fear for you, Star, and fear that my brother would get himself into more trouble than it's worth. So, swiftly and silently, I shot off for Earth. Skye doesn't know I'm here, but if he finds out, I'm ready to face him". Star touched her friend's shoulder and said, "No, Sunny. This is not your battle, and from what you speak, it is not mine, either". "Well, whose is it, then?" asked Beast Boy, "From what Sun's telling us, one of us guys is going to have to fight her brother for Star..." and Cyborg added, "or else he's going to drag her off to her planet and make her an unhappy housewife". After a long moment of silence, Robin stood and said (in a rather torked tone of voice) "Star's not going anywhere; Skye water's mine" and with that, he left the room.  
  
Give me all your reviews, readers! It's summer now, so you'll be seeing a lot of Teen Titan stories from me!! 


	3. The Sure Decision

Chapter 3: The Sure Decision  
  
(This chapter is for all you Robin/Star fans out there! I know you'll love this!)  
  
"Are you okay, Star? Earlier, you were floating in mid-air". Robin found Star fire on the roof again, standing this time. It was twilight; the sun was now a sliver in the water, and the sky was a blue/aqua green color combo, and a few more stars had shown themselves. Robin walked to Star's side, and she said, "Earlier, I felt the joy necessary for flight. Now I feel no such thing." "Why?" he asked her. Holding her fist in her hand, she answered, "I fear for you, Robin". Looking at him, she said, "Do you know what it means to engage in battle against a boy from my planet?" Looking back at her, Robin answered, "Yes". She looked down, tears about to fall. "You realize what Skye water can do to you", she said. "I know" he replied, "I also know what he can do to you if I don't fight him". Star fire dropped her hands, bowed her head, and let the tears fall. "You risk too much for me, Robin!" she cried, turning to face him, "Skye water is an especially dangerous boy! Sun water heard him, and you heard Sun water! You will have to fight him until one of you lies dead, and I do not wish for you to be that one!" Robin turned and faced her as she said this. Tears were gushing out of her eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Star", Robin said, "I'll be okay. I've fought worse people than him before". Star answered him, "That was because we were all there with you. In this battle, no one will be allowed to help you". "That may be so", replied Robin, "but I'm willing to face anything if it keeps you safe. I'm fighting for you, Star. I'm always willing to fight for you because you're worth it". "Am I worth risking your very life for?" Star asked him, "Can I really mean that much to you?" Robin moved closer to her and touched her face with his right hand. His face looked serious, but his heart was about to explode. "You mean everything to me, Star fire" he told her, "I've known you too long to let you go now. I'm not about to lose you to some obsessive maniac". Star smiled softly at him and said, "I do not wish to lose you, either. That is why I worry about you". "I worry about you too, Star", said Robin, "but that's not the whole of why I fight for you". "Why do you fight for me, Robin?" she asked him, "Why do you always feel you must defend me, no matter what?" (Note: Robin is just a little bit taller than her, but they're pretty much at eye level.) Robin didn't say a word. He just took her face in both of his hands and kissed her—long and good. He didn't pull back very far; he wanted to stare into her gorgeous eyes as long as possible (by now it's nighttime under a sliver of a moon). Finally, (just for you, Star fans!) he told her what he'd wanted (and needed) to tell her for so long. "I love you, Star fire. I have for a long time. I fight for you because I love you. The day I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I still think that. Having you on the Teen Titans was the best thing that ever happened to me. The day I met you was the day I swore to myself that I'd defend you and be on your side and never lose you, no matter what it takes". Star smiled at him, and said, "I have made the same vow. When we became friends, I vowed that I would always love and protect you, and help you in your hour of need." Robin smiled back at her, "Yeah, you've done a good job on that so far" then he said, "Wait a minute...did you say 'love'?" Slightly blushing, Star looked at him and answered, "I, too, very much love you, Robin" and kissed him back. Suddenly, Sun water popped up, yelling, "STAR!" in a panicky voice. Then she saw her with Robin and sighed with relief, "Oh! Thank goodness! I was afraid Skye had already come, but..." she looked at Robin "I see you're quite safe up here". "Thank you for seeing for my safety, Sun water" said Star in the "Get going!" voice. Then Sun water realized what she'd done, and looked at them both with the "Oops!" look on her face. Getting the nervous sweat drop and the Z-shaped blush line across her face, she said, "Right! Well, uh" she said, backing off, "I'll just go back in and. Yeah...bye!" and she reentered the house. "We should probably go back inside", said Robin, "before anyone else comes looking for you". "Agreed", said Star. Taking hands, the two new lovers walked back downstairs. Meanwhile, high up in outer space, a blonde, blue-eyed boy was flying out of the Tamaranian stratosphere, headed for the planet Earth.  
  
Sorry it took so long, y'all. I've been having all sorts of computer problems. Thank you for your patience! 


	4. Go Time

(Note: Don't be fooled by the title. They don't actually start fighting until toward the end; just to let you know. Other than that, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!)  
  
Chapter 4: Go Time In the early hours of the next morning before the sun rose, as the last stars were fading into the sky, the Titans stood on the roof of their house together, the air thick with the tension of the oncoming invader. "Expect him at sunrise". That's what Sun water had told them the previous evening. Now they all stood, awaiting the arrival of her brother. Sunny was more worried than anyone else; after all, this was her twin brother causing so much trouble. She knew only one of them was going to win, and though she knew it had to be Robin for the greater good, she wasn't planning on flying home with a dead body. Sensing her best friend's fear, Star took Sun's hand to stop it from trembling so badly. Star whispered to Robin, "Robin, for Sun water's sake, you will not kill her twin?" Robin looked at Star, then Sun water, her eyes shaking. "I can't promise you anything" he told Sunny, "We can only see how it turns out". Sun water bowed her head solemnly. Robin turned his attention to Cyborg. "Any movement, Cy?" he asked him. Cyborg checked his sensors. "Not yet" he said, "but it should be any minute now". "Keep on it" said Robin. He then took Star's hand and squeezed it. He whispered to her, "No one's going to take you away, Star...I promise". (Allusion to the Sisters episode!) Smiling at him, Star answered him, "You have said it; I believe it". He smiled back at her. Just then, the sun started to rise, followed by Cyborg's sensors beeping. "Hate to break up the love fest, Robin" he said, "but the party pooper has entered the atmosphere". Skye water flew down, Robin told everyone, "Remember, no one is to interfere. Cy, Raven, no one gets past you—including you. Star?" She looked at him and he said, "Don't forget what I said." Star swallowed and nodded as he touched her face as he had last night. "I'll be all right" he assured her. She nodded again, the lump in her throat having rendered her incapable of speech. Robin gave her one last hug, Star clutching onto him, and vice versa. They finally let go; this time, Star was the one trembling. Cyborg gently touched her shoulder as if to say "Be strong for him". Beast Boy turned into the kitten he does "The Face" with and jumped on her shoulder. Raven, standing on Star's right, drew near and held her hand in sisterhood. Beast Boy got down, turned back to normal, and stood with Cyborg, who got out of the way to let Sun water take Star's left hand in mutual strength. The three girls looked like a regular sorority. But enough with the mush! Let's get to where Skye gets here! Robin walked to one side of the middle of the roof. The others were way off to the side. As the sun continued to slowly rise, a bright light just like Sun water fell from the sky, nearly landing headfirst on the roof, but then it looped up, and Robin saw, floating in mid-air, a boy their age with short blonde hair, blue eyes (He looks like his twin, Sun! Duh! Except his hair is short. Double duh. :p) and an aura of a bad attitude. He wore wrist-length versions of the glove things Star and Sun wear, soft light blue (like Sun water) pants with knee-length black boots, the neck-and-chest-thing (like Star's) and a T- shirt the same shade of blue as Sun water wore. Here was Skye water. He slowly descended, arrogantly eying everyone, particularly Star fire; she only looked at him in fear. Then he saw his sister, and glared at her. He landed in front of Robin, and they both stared each other down. The sun was now fully risen, and the wind began to blow. "I suppose you know why I'm here, judging by my sister's presence" said Skye, maliciously eying his twin, who refused to meet his gaze. Robin blocked his view and said to him, "You're here to fight ME, Skye water. You're not to hurt anyone else, and no one else is to be involved". "Oh" Skye said, "I suppose you're the one I am to annihilate in order to obtain my bride?" "No!" Robin shouted in a ticked off voice, "First of all, you're not taking ANYONE away!" He readied his Bow Staff and said, "Second of all, I'm the one who's going to teach you what happens when you mess with one of MY friends!" It was at this point that Skye water officially acknowledged Robin as a threat. "Really?" he asked as he fired a light blue star bolt onto the roof for diversion. It didn't work, though. Robin was able to take a swing at him with his staff, having it promptly blocked by Skye water's forearm, who said as they struggled, "Enlighten me". "Lesson one", Robin said, really ticked off now, "Star fire's mine". Don't worry, everyone! Chapter 5 will be coming REAL soon, I promise! 


	5. Robin vs Skyewater

(I apologize, readers. I understand I've been making this story hard to read, but as far as how long the chapters are, well, I'm sorry, I just make them as long as I feel they must be. Don't worry, though. The next story won't be quite as lengthy as this one. Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming!)  
  
Chapter 5: Robin vs. Skye water  
  
At hearing Robin say "Star fire's mine", Skye felt a drop of rage fall on his proud, young heart, and he chuckled and said, "That's where you're wrong, fool" as he violently shoved Robin backwards, who recovered with a smooth landing (you know how he does). Skye said to him "You must be a total clorbag if you think Star fire could possibly see anything in YOU." Beast Boy said to himself, "Sorry dude; that position's been filled". Robin rose and attacked Skye head-on. Skye delivered a blow to the stomach just as he received one to the face, both of them equally hurt. They fell down, Skye rising first. Touching his nearly broken jaw, he spit out a tooth and angrily shouted, "You may be stronger than I thought, but you will pay for that, you KRESHNOLL!" Star and Sun water both gasped, stunned, shocked, and appalled. Star absolutely flared up, and probably would have killed Skye for saying that, had Raven not used her powers to hold her back, and that took some real effort. Knowing it wouldn't do any good, (and not caring in the least) Star fire commenced to shout, at the top of her lungs, "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE WITH SUCH VULGARITY! I CAN ASSURE YOU, ROBIN WILL THRASH YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE, AND I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOUR MASTER AND PARENTS HEAR OF THIS! IN ALL MY LIFE, YOU ARE THE SINGLE BIGGEST"—Raven then decided that that was enough, and made a dome bubble around Star fire, who then proceeded to call Skye water (no sound) every alien swear word she knew, while Sun and the others stood with shocked faces. Raven released the dome as Star finished her ranting with "I HAVE EVER MET!" She then panted, took a deep breath, and exhaled with flushed cheeks. The two fighting boys had been watching her with mesmerized looks on their faces. "I like a woman with a short fuse" said Skye water. "I heard that, Skye water!" yelled Star, "and I am NO woman of yours!" "Not yet, my love" he answered her, blowing her a kiss, "but soon we will fly home together". His gaze was broken by a whirligig attack from Robin. That Really hit him. He fell down, only to be grabbed up by his shirt by Robin, who said "Lesson two: She's not going Anywhere with you". (Is this better, readers? I hope so) 


	6. Death Grip

(I'm trying my best, readers! No more flames, please! :'( Anyway, I think  
you'll find this chapter to be very interesting. It's shorter, anyway.  
Enjoy!)  
Chapter 6: Death Grip  
It was now 10 a.m. and Robin and Skye were still going at it. By now, Skye  
was in the air throwing blue star bolts at Robin, who dodged them all.  
Shouting in frustration, Skye finally flew straight for Robin, picked him  
up and pulled him into the air in a stranglehold. Robin strained, slowly  
losing breath; suddenly, he stopped fighting and went limp. Taking him for  
dead, Skye water began to laugh maniacally. Down below, Beast Boy said,  
"Okay, I am definitely not liking the sound of that". "That can't be good!"  
said Cyborg. "Robin!" cried Star fire.  
Still laughing like a maniac, Skye triumphantly floated down, shouting,  
"Where is your hero now?" He landed on the roof, holding Robin by his cape.  
Star walked to them. Skye said to her, "Here is the one who swore to  
protect you and FAILED!" and dropped Robin at Star's feet. She fell to her  
knees, not daring to believe what she was seeing. Skye looked at Sun water,  
giving her the "I'll deal with you when we get home" look and slowly  
reached for Star fire. The others moved to defend her, but before anyone  
could do anything, Robin's hand shot up and grabbed Skye's hand in a death  
grip. No one believed it! "Lesson three!" Robin shouted as he pulled Skye  
down, kneed his nose, kicked him as far away from Star as possible, and  
jumped for an attack, "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE AN EARTHLING!" 


	7. The Party's Over

(Attention, readers. I won't be putting up any more stuff for a few days; I'll be out camping! Anyway, this chapter might be a little bit longer, but I'm still doing my best. Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 7: The Party's Over  
  
But he never actually kicked him. An alien he'd seen before caught him up by his leg in the air and said, "That won't be necessary son". It was the Tamaran police! The officer dropped Robin and turned to Skye water. Everyone was clueless. "I don't get it!" exclaimed Skye, "How did you know about this?" "Your accomplice came to us", answered the officer, "Seems he was worried about you".  
  
He then started to arrest Skye, but Skye, seeing he was about to lose, went ballistic and shot for Star, shouting, "NO! I'VE COME TOO FAR TO LOSE HER NOW!" Halfway there, he felt his ankle being grabbed in an all too familiar death grip. He spun his head around and saw Robin, who said, "What do you know? So have I". "LET GO OF ME!" Skye shouted, now possessed with rage, and shot Robin with his eyebeams, flying for Star again.  
  
Star, worried about Robin, didn't see Skye coming, so he was able to snatch her up with ease. He flew a few feet above them with Star in a tight lock so that she couldn't attack and laughed again, triumphantly shouting, "Take one last look at your friend, earthlings, for you will never see her again!" and being smartly shot in the head by a light blue star bolt not of his own.  
  
He dropped Star, who flew down to the others, and was promptly arrested. He looked up and saw his twin sister in the air, her eyes and hands lit up. He bowed his head as he was loaded up and hauled away. Sun water flew to the Titans to say goodbye.  
  
"I must apologize for all the trouble my brother has caused" she began, "I al ways knew how he felt about you, Star, but never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined him doing something like this. I will return home with him, and make sure he never does this again. Take care, Star fire!" she said, hugging Star, "and thank you for taking me into your home for this short period of time". And with that, she flew into the late afternoon sun to join her twin.  
  
"Well" said Cyborg, "I guess that's that". "Done and done", agreed Beast Boy.  
  
Look, I know it's a little long, but hey! I formatted it! (Sort of) R & R, please! 


	8. Another DanceEpilogue

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back from camp, y'all!! I got the worst bug bites of my life, but I'm alive! Huzzah! Anyway, this is my final chapter, complete with an epilogue! This chapter/epilogue is dedicated to: Muse of the stars, my first reader and fan fiction friend! Rainbow roses to you! Nichi-chan for all your reviews and support! I give you rainbow roses also! And all other readers/reviewers! Thank you times 10! Rainbow roses to you all! Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Another Dance  
  
That night, the moon was a sliver, the sky was full of stars, and the wind blew through Star fire's hair as she floated in the air. Robin came out, and she flew down and stood facing him. In his hand, Robin held a boombox. Star asked him, "Why do you carry your musical projector?" Robin answered her, "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance". Blushing, Star nodded. Robin put down the boombox and turned it on to Brandy singing Bryan Adams' "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You". He then offered her his hand, and they danced together under the star-strewn night sky. Neither one of them mentioned what had happened today.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Epilogue  
  
Skye water spent 18 months in Tamaran prison with parole. He cleaned up his act and never returned to Earth. Sun water rejoiced at her twin's reform, and their brother/sister/twin bond was strengthened once again. Skye felt eternally ashamed for his actions, and eventually got over Star. He forgave his accomplice, Comet light, for ratting him out to the authorities, and is currently dating Comet's cousin, Firelight. Sun water has a boyfriend named Water dust, and is loving every second of her life. Robin and Star haven't officially hooked up yet, but they're both still in love.  
  
THE  
END Don't despair, readers! There will be much, much more to come! I promise! 


End file.
